Immortal Justice: Redone!
by HufflePuffGal223
Summary: Abira Lee is no stranger to challenges and life-threatening challenges, as she has seen and participated in many conflicts over the centuries. Her old nemesis has arrived on the shores of Louisiana, and evil has reared its ugly head once again. Will the supernatural arise alongside her to defeat this tide of evil?
1. Prologue

Immortal Justice: Redone!

Prologue

[Baghdad, Iraq]

[23rd January, 1991]

[First Gulf War/Operation Desert Storm]

[Time: 0500]

The rolling sandy hills surrounding the capital of Iraq undulated under the hot desert breeze, promising what would likely be another hot day; the bright lights and scant traffic from the civilian population down below were just beginning to stir as dawn approached. From the cockpit of the Merlin HC3 I was riding shotgun in, I could just barely see the first streaks of the sun as it peeked over the eastern horizon and I grinned to myself, imagining that I was not shut up in a military helicopter but rather was back at home in Odessa, Texas. That imagery was quickly dashed from my mind as we hit another spot of turbulence, and the pilot, a young lieutenant scarcely in his 30s, nervously squeaked out, "Sorry, General! We keep hitting these damn pockets of turbulence…"

I grinned and shook my head. "It ain't your fault, son. Seems even the wind doesn't wanna cooperate with us today." We were en route to an Army base just outside the city limits of Baghdad following an urgent message that ushered me from Kuwait sent to me by one of my captains. Even though it seemed as though Hussein and his forces were losing rapidly thanks to the pressure the US and our allies were putting on him- "winning," in other words - we still had to maintain battle strategy if we were to see this conflict to its end. Apparently, this captain said his superior had a battle plan he wanted me to see.

Another spot of turbulence almost launched me out of my seat, which would have been a disaster considering I had several important files I had brought with me, and I wasn't in any mood to have to scrape them together off of the metal floor.

If you couldn't tell, I am not a big fan of helicopter rides. Planes? Fine. Helicopters? Uncomfortable as all get out. Didn't help that the ear protection I had to wear pressed into my skull 'till it felt like it'd leave dents.

"And here we are, General!" the lieutenant cried aloud, easing the helicopter into a slower speed. Blinding white lights raked across my vision, so that I had to blink several times to recalibrate my eyes. Gradually, we came into a hover position over the base's landing pad as workers guided us down until we were on terra firma again. I heaved out a deep breath and turned to the lieutenant. "Thanks so much for the ride, lieutenant! Be careful heading back to Kuwait now."

"Will do, General! Be safe yourself!" he responded as I took my ear protection off and exited the helicopter. It roared back to life and just as soon as it had landed, it became little more than an arrangement of lights in the predawn sky. Files in one hand, smoothing out my uniform with the other, I turned and was greeted by the captain who had reached out to me. He gave a hearty salute that I mirrored, dropping into step beside me. "So sorry about the sudden notice, General! But the colonel wanted you here as quickly as possible. He says the plan's a real good one."

"It certainly sounds promisin', I'll tell you that much," I replied. Once we entered the tan colored, sprawling building, he led the way to where the colonel was waiting, down a rather long stretch of hallway that was lined with MPs standing at attention. As we neared the colonel's office, I noticed that one MP in particular had a small, still-bleeding cut on the outside of his right hand, and at once that familiar, torturous feeling roared to life inside of me: hunger. Immediately I ducked my head and willed myself not to attack him and drink his blood, all the while my eye veins forced themselves to the surface of my skin as they turned my eyes a harrowing red. Please, God, not here, not now! I shrieked internally. Thankfully, though, the feeling passed as we moved away from the MP, and I brought my head up just as we arrived at the colonel's door.

The captain knocked on the dark wooden door, and at once a "Come in!" rang out. He nodded at me to go in, and I was greeted with a rather tall, well-muscled man with sandy blond hair and almost grey eyes. Inwardly, I smirked; this was not one of my colonels, but rather my longtime angel friend, Leniel. However, that smirk faded at that thought; if he was here, it would mean there was demonic activity that would need my attention. My stomach knotted at the thought, but I shook it off.

"Thank you for coming here General! So sorry 'bout the short notice," he greeted, then turned to the captain. "I wish to speak with the General alone, Captain McClellan."

Captain McClellan nodded, ducking out of the office and closing the door behind him. The minute he did, the colonel façade faded, and Leniel intoned in a low voice, "Balthiel sent me to check on you, Abira. Have you had success in your intel?"

"Plenty," I stated triumphantly, setting the stack of files on the desk. "And here are the fruits of my labor."

Leniel chuckled in appreciation, praising, "Michael is going to have a field day with this. Good work multitasking between this and your military duties." At once, though, his smile dropped, and he looked up at me again. "Your tour ends in a few days, correct?"

"Given that most of the Iraqi army have tucked tail and ran, yes." I tilted my head and started fidgeting nervously with a thread on my sleeve. "I take it there's been an incident?"

"The strangest I've ever seen. An important figure in the Louisiana government was found dead in New Orleans the other day. No leads except for what looked like an infected canine bite mark on the left side of his neck. Police ruled it as a potential animal attack, but even they've never seen anything like it." Pausing, he straightened and moved to a grey file cabinet in the corner of the room, pulling out a single manila folder and sliding it towards me on the desk. Inside was a glossy photo of the bite in question, certainly looking as nasty as it was described. My stomach churned; I knew exactly what made this kind of bite mark.

"You've been given a new mission," Leniel's voice snapped me out of my reveries. "Michael will have you and Balthiel stationed in New Orleans to investigate a certain family that seems to be connected with incidents like this: the Mikaelsons."

"I remember them. Remember that mission I was on in Chicago a few years back? Well, I was able to slide into their good graces, though it took so many busting down walls that I should've brought a bulldozer."

Leniel grinned, but leaned close and said, "Michael wants you to be very careful in this, Abira. Our forces in Jerusalem have been saying that there have been earthquakes around the Church of the Holy Sephulcre, likely as a result of…his imprisonment."

My blood went cold at that and my throat tightened. "The sooner we start, the better, then."


	2. Chapter One: To Kindred Spirits

Chapter One: To Kindred Spirits

[Chicago, Illinois]

[1922]

[Time: 1700]

The sound of tearing flesh and the screams of people undoubtedly lured to this trash dump reached my eardrums as I entered in the long-abandoned factory. Good. It's taken me weeks to not only track down this possessed group of rogue vampires, but also actually get on their trails. At last, I'd found 'em.

I sped onto a balcony that overlooked the main factory floor, where the vampires had fed their way through a group of construction workers. Quietly, I unloaded the Kar 98A from my back and got into firing position, the scope fixed onto the one I supposed was their leader. However, before I could even pull the trigger, a blur swept through the group, snapping all of their necks.

What just-?

Instead of the leader in my scope, I saw only a tall silhouette that seemed to be breathing heavily. Whoever this jackass was, they had interrupted my hunt. With that thought in mind, I fired a single shot into their right leg.

"Ah!" the newcomer grunted loudly in pain. From the pitch of the yell, the person sounded male, an assumption that was quickly affirmed when he yelled, "Whoever fired that shot, you have made a grave mistake in attacking a hybrid!"

_A what now?_

I sped onto the main floor, keeping my gun drawn. "Thank you for interrupting my hunt, bastard!" I snarled. What would I say to my superiors when I returned empty-handed?

Suddenly, a shape flew out of the darkness, and a large hand wrapped itself around my throat. Before me stood a rather tall man with a lithe build, dirty blond hair, and dark-angry looking blue eyes. I wriggled desperately in his grasp, growling as best I could in a futile attempt to scare him.

"Was it you that fired that shot? And why isn't it healing?" he snarled, tightening his grasp ever-so-slightly.

"Gee mister, the gun you caused me to drop kinda explains that for you, doesn't it?" I spat back, ignoring the second half of his question. I bit down hard on the space between his index finger and thumb, causing him to shout in pain again, dropping me with a thud. I grabbed my gun from its place on the floor and aimed it right at his head.

"Look jackass, you interrupted _my _hunt and now I'll have to return to my superiors empty-handed!" I shouted, continuing, "That shot was an accident, alright? I'm sorry!"

The man's guard dropped slightly. "You were after this lot as well?" He tilted his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

Sighing, I put the rifle into safety mode and lowered the barrel. "Yes, I've been tracking them for a little over a month. As for the why, the easiest way I can explain is that they were demonically possessed and have been slaughtering folks from Sacramento to Sioux Falls to Atlanta and to here. Massacres."

The man blinked in surprise. "And you've been tracking them? How do I know you're not one of them?"

"How did you know I was even a vampire to begin with?" My finger wrapped itself around the trigger once again, turning the safety off.

"I smelled it on you, love. Though," he mused, taking a dramatic sniff, "you don't smell entirely like a vampire. Do I detect…sulfur?"

My throat tightened at that. "We are in an abandoned factory. They probably used it in their manufacturing process."

"Mm. Perhaps." He stepped closer to me. "In any event, I do apologize for disrupting your hunt, love. Thought, I do hear that this isn't the only lot in a demonic rampage. How about a hunt together?"

I hesitated. Having a partner would be awfully nice, but this guy seemed maniacal. Plus, he could easily be wanting me to lower my guard in order to either kill or expose me; I don't exactly know what a hybrid or whatever he deemed himself to be was, but it sure didn't sound nice. But could he be genuine..?

"Very well. But know that if you try to kill me, my superiors will hunt you to the ends of the Earth and have you in trial. Plus, I'll shoot you where the Sun don't shine."

Laughing, he extended his hand. "Call me Klaus."

I shook his hand stiffly. "Abira."

"Well, Abira, I swear not to kill you or expose you. For the record, I'm hiding from someone myself."

_Here's to kindred spirits, then._


End file.
